Please Don't Drive Me Blind
by wordsoftreason
Summary: HEYA FANFIC, one-shot. Lea, Cory, Jenna, Darren, Kevin and Naya are at Comic-Con 2012 and Heather's absence affects them all, especially Naya. They haven't talked since their trip to Mexico. Will it change when Heather appears in the crowd?


"I was reading that the last episode was emotional for a lot of you, like, Naya, it was probably the last time you'll be shooting in the choir room, you character graduates, what was that like? How much did it get to you?" Darren, Lea, Cory, Kevin, Jenna and I are sitting on the big grey sofa at Comic-Con as the interviewer tries to get more information about season 4.

"Umm.. yeah. During, what was that song we were singing?" I look at my right, somehow expecting to see Heather by my side and not Cory. Don't get me wrong, Cory is a beautiful person, but no one could ever replace my HeMo. Everything was so much simpler two years ago when we could talk about anything, appear together on a party without causing a chain reaction of lies, care about each other without being afraid that someone is watching us behind our back. It's different now.

"Don't give up, you've got the music in you!" Lea and I say in unison. "During that, it was like the hardest day. Everybody was crying. That's when it really hit me, it was like I worked so hard, we all worked so hard and, like, spent so much time in this one room, like, what it's gonna be like now when we're not there anymore." I continue.

I'll remember that day for the rest of my life. The last shot at the choir room, the place of laughter, joy, friendship, love, sneaky kisses, from where it all started, it all ends. Well, for some of us at least. We had to shoot You Get What You Give scene so many times, because someone always started to cry halfway through. I won't forget the way Heather's eyes sparkled as we, seniors, sang to the rest of the Glee club members. She was a senior, too, but she wasn't graduating. She was sitting in the upper corner, watching us, trying not to break down. During the song Dianna, Harry and went to hug the others, caress them, but nobody went to Heather, except me of course. I jumped off of a piano and hopped towards her. Her face lit up, giving me one of her warm smiles and I pulled her in a tight hug while I was singing _Don't let go, you've got the music in you. _I felt her tremble a little, but wasn't quite sure was it a sob or something else. When we somehow suceeded to shoot a scene without anyone breaking down, we all spent the rest of the day crying, hugging and cuddling. And planning party throwing, of course.

"I'll let you know", we are all laughing because of Kevin. Thank God for him and Darren, they make all of this a little easier. Darren's jokes just keep falling off from his beard, I swear if I see him a year later and he doesn't shave, I'd say he is Hagrid.

Later, I say that I've been into Girls recently (I meant the tv show) and Darren teases me about being into girls while Jenna's shushing him.

I don't know if others realize how does Heather's absence affect us, but I do. None of us are laughing like we used to and it's obvious. And I'm not happy, but I'm hiding beneath the smile.

* * *

More than month passed since the last time I saw her, since I talked with her, heard her laugh, kissed her perfect lips. That vacation in Mexico was literally perfect. We weren't there all alone, but to me it felt like we were. She was all that I wanted and she had me, and I had her. Those several days with her felt like heaven on Earth. Enjoying the sun, playing in the water, long romantic walks on the beach in the middle of the night. Even laying in the bed with her the whole day was perfect.

After the vacation, I tried to call her and text her, but she didn't answer. I got worried and went to her apartment. I knocked a few times and it didn't take long to open the door. It wasn't her, though. Her boyfriend, Taylor, opened the door wearing just a towel, looking like he just got out of shower. I didn't even bother talking with him so I just left, hoping he won't see the tears that were streaming down my face. He probably told her I stopped by, but she didn't bother calling. In Mexico, Heather said that she and Taylor were on a break and that she asked me to go to Mexico with her, because she needs me to figure something out. I knew I'd get hurt again, but I gave myself to her, anyways.

I became really close, like _really_ closewith Dianna and Matt, but I couldn't love them in the way I loved Heather. They were just friends and HeMo was far more than that. I was so dissapointed when I came back home from her apartment, so angry at myself more than anything. As the time passed by, the dissapointment and anger faded away. I missed her so much and I wanted to see her. I needed her like the air I needed to breathe. I still do.

We're sitting next to each other in the big room where our fans can ask us anything. I'm sitting between Kevin and Cory.

I hear a question meant for me to answer. I look up towards the last row where I see a girl asking about Brittana storyline.

I say I'm very thankful, that I appreciate every tweet girls send me saying how Brittana helped them to come out to their parents. I tell them that I have the best fanbase on the world and I mean it.

Then I see her. Next to the girl that asked a question, towards the door. The piercing blue eyes that search for mine so badly.

"No, it can't be her. Why would she fly all the way here?" Thoughts are running through my head. But it has to be her. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere, even in the darkest place.

"They definetely love each other, so you know, I hope that they make it", I lock my eyes with hers.

My mind is rambling and I'm distant ever since I've seen her. I try to stay focused on other questions, but it's harder than I thought. I hope she'll stay a little when this finishes so we can talk.

When it ends, I excuse myself and tell Kevin I'll be a little late with singing stuff. I tell him to slow it down and that I'll explain everything to him. He mouths Heather with a puzzled look. I say yes and he gives me a big toothy grin. He really is my best friend.

"By the way, she's in the room where we had the first interview", he winks and leaves.

My heart starts beating faster and louder than ever. It's banging like a drum and I'm afraid it will burst out of my chest and kneel in front of Heather. I was never this nervous in my life. Not even when we first kissed. I walk through the door and see her sitting on the grey sofa on which we were sitting earlier this day. She's drumming her fingers on her thighs and jigging her leg. I can see how nervous she is, too.

"Hey", I manage to say, but it comes out more like a husky whisper.

"Hey" she says weakly with a smile. God, I missed her angelic voice.

"So...", We start in unison without making eye contact. She chuckles, I can't fight it and I look at her. She always makes me weak. Seeing her happy is the best thing in the world, even if it doesn't involve me. But every single part of my body hopes it does. I don't know what to expect. Maybe she's going to leave me forever, I just... don't know what to think. At this point, everything's possible. And I know I should be mad at her, but I just can't.

"Nay, please hear me out. After I say this, there won't be a way back", her eyes plead and I'm defeated. I sit by her side, keeping a comfortable distance, waiting for her to start.

"First of all, I want to apologize for every time I hurt you, you're the last person who deserves it. Really. I thought I can have everything, but I can't. I wanted that feeling of safety Taylor gives me, like, I don't have to worry for anyone to see and I do understand that he loves me, but I just can't live like this. The morning you came, when him and I spent the night together was the key of the realization. Vanessa told me the night before that you're going somewhere with Dianna again, I just couldn't bare it. I didn't want you to love anyone else and that is so selfish because I couldn't give myself completely to you. Something always kept in my way. But, you know what? It doesn't matter anymore. All I wanted was you. Yes, I like how Taylor makes me feel, but it's nothing compared with you. You make me feel alive. You make me feel like I'm the most loved person on the whole planet, like I'm better than I actually am. I couldn't fight it. I always crawled back into your empty hands and you always took me back. Nay, you're the only one who makes me truly happy. And I know that you're happy with Matt now, but I had to do this. I love you so, so much", After the apology, Heather said the rest so fastly, but I still managed to understand every word. Except _I love you so, so much_ part. She breathed it out, filled with so much meaning. I'm staring at her, admiring how beautiful she is, on the outside and on the inside.

"Nay, please say something", she was starving for my answer.

I cup her cheeks with my hands, pulling her towards me. She leans into me and I kiss her as softly as I can. Fireworks, yes. I gently flick my tongue over her bottom lip, tasting her after what it seems forever. I feel her smiling into the kiss and when her tongue meets mine, I see stars.

"So, do you like the answer?" I broke the kiss and ask her, grinning. I was still a little drunk of her kiss.

A wide, toothy smile spreads across her face as she nods shyly.

"Come on. I have to go now, but, come over at my house tonight? We have a lot to catch up", I offer.

"I'll be waiting."

And here we go again, I've never been happier.

* * *

A/N

I decided for a Heya one-shot after I saw all the pictures and videos from Comic-Con. I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes, english is not my mother language, but I try my best.

If you liked this, check my other stories. :)

Reviews are awesome. :D


End file.
